Nebasco Cartel
The Nebasco Cartel was a organization that was part of the Hutt Cartel. It was run by the leading member of the Nebasco kajidic until the arrest and death of Jefka Nebasco Lesco, which alerted the Cartel's leaders to chose leaders of the other clans on the Nebasco Clan Council instead of the Nebasco clan, due to the clan's corrupt ways. History The Nebasco Cartel founded during the Old Republic era as a sub-organization of the Hutt Cartel that would be based on the Nebasco clan's throne world, Nebasco. Like the Bareesh Cartel, the Nebasco Cartel was named after a Hutt clan. It's first known leader was Grondo Nebasco Shaduu, who was late on assassinated by his son, Zordo Nebasco Shaduu, in order for Zordo to gain control leadership of the Cartel. Zordo framed his younger brother, Kossak, for the murder in order to get him out of the way. However, Zordo's plan failed when Kossak gave the Nebasco Council evidence that Zordo was the real murderer and was freed. The council arrested Zordo and executed him for the murder. Kossak would become the new leader of the Nebasco Cartel during the Second Great Galactic War. He would later die of old age at 1,500 years old in 2,000 BBY. Years later, in 1,932 BBY, Issulla Nebasco Amir, Kossak's daughter, had gained control of the Cartel after killing her older brother in a duel. However, Issulla was imprisoned on Gowasco Moon by the Nebasco Clan Council after they found out that she killed the eldest son of Kuna the Hutt, a low-class Hutt of the Illip clan who became a member of the Nebasco Council, and was sentenced for life in prison. After Issulla's demise, Issulla's lover, Gomeza, had became the leader of the Cartel in 1,854 BBY. Shortly after becoming the Supreme Mogul of the Cartel, Gomeza married Seletea the Hutt of the Desilijic clan. However, Gomeza was killed by a rare disease that had killed one Hutt before him. Legacy era Around 100 ABY, Luchara Nebasco Lesco became the leader of the Nebasco Cartel after her father died. Luchara's influence over the Hutt Cartel, the Desilijic clan, the Besadii Secrety Society, and many other organizations gave the Cartel even more power. However, one night, Luchara had gone to the Boonta Eve Classic on Tatooine with her cousin, Jefka, and made a bet with her on a couple of podracers. The bet was that if Jefka's podracer won, then she would be the new leader of the Cartel, and if Luchara won, then she would gain Jefka's empire and her position on the council. Luchara lost the bet and had to give her title of leader of the Cartel. Known members *Aruk Nebasco Kai *Zordo Nebasco Shaduu *Marlo Nebasco Turo Known leaders *Grondo Nebasco Shaduu ( - 3,642 BBY) *Kossak Nebasco Amir (3,642 - 2,000 BBY) *Aruk Nebasco Kai (2,000 - 1,932 BBY) *Issulla Nebasco Amir (1,932 - 1,854 BBY) *Gomeza (1,854 - ) *Luchara Nebasco Lesco's father ( - 100 ABY) *Luchara Nebasco Lesco (100 - 115 ABY) *Jefka Nebasco Lesco (115 - 120 ABY) *Gorvo Anj Ebell (120 - ) Behind the scenes Appearances *''Hutts:Old Nebasco Cartel'' *''Hutts: The Fall of Nebasco'' Sources Notes and references See also *Nebasco *Hutt Cartel *Nebasco (planet) Catgory:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Organizations Category:Nebasco